Menghindarimu
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Karena cinta adalah hal yang paling misterius, dan paling indah di dunia ini.


**A/N:** _mohon maaf kepada para reader yang menunggu-nunggu multichap dari fic saya yang lain. Saat ini saya benar-benar sedang sibuk sehingga masih belum bisa memikirkan plot yang tepat untuk semua fic tersebut. Bulan ini merupakan waktu tersibuk saya. Saat saya sudah menyelesaikan semua kepentingan itu, insya allah saya akan langsung melanjutkan fic-fic tersebut.__  
_

_Mohon maaf ya~_

_Happy Reading ^_^  
_

* * *

_Karena cinta adalah hal yang paling misterius, dan paling indah di dunia ini._

.

.

**MENGHINDARIMU**

_By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

.

.

Saat itu kita hanyalah seorang teman. Bukan rekan, bukan pula sahabat karib. Hanya teman. Tidak dekat juga tidak begitu jauh.

Hanyalah teman.

Semuanya berjalan begitu sederhana. Pertemanan yang sederhana. Perbincangan yang sederhana. Interaksi yang begitu sederhana.

Hingga saat itu.

Engkau mulai memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. "Akan terdengar aneh, karena marga kita sama-sama Kagamine. Mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu Rin-chan," begitulah kilahmu. Anehnya, aku tidak merasa marah padamu. Sebaliknya, aku merasakan jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat.

Ada apa denganku?

Engkau tersenyum saat melihat diriku terdiam. Engkau kembali memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, tapi kembali aku terdiam. Saat itulah engkau berpendapat, bahwa diamku adalah tanda setuju atas nama panggilan tersebut. Anehnya, aku kembali merasakan perasaan itu. Detak jantung yang tidak beraturan. Dan kali ini, aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

Sebenarnya, ada apa denganku?

Dan dimulailah saat-saat itu. Saat dimana aku tak dapat memahami diriku sendiri.

Kenapa saat dirinya tersenyum jantungku berdebar cepat?

Kenapa saat ia memanggil nama kecilku wajahku menjadi panas?

Kenapa saat ia berbicara padaku semua teman-temanku berbisik-bisik dan tersenyum menggoda padaku?

Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa aku tak dapat memahami diriku? Dan kenapa kawan-kawanku bersikap aneh saat dirinya menghampiriku?

Aku tak tahu.

Saat-saat itu terus berlanjut. Kali ini berbagai macam perasaan mendera hatiku. Saat ia jauh dariku, aku begitu merindukannya. Saat ia dekat denganku aku tersenyum bahagia. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku aku mencuri pandang kepadanya. Dan saat ia memandangku aku hanya bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Tuhanku, buatlah ia selalu tersenyum, karena aku sangat menyukai senyumannya," pintaku pada Tuhan.

Dan Tuhan pun menjawab doaku. Aku selalu dapat melihat senyumannya yang begitu bahagia. Melihatnya tersenyum bahagia, hatiku menjadi hangat. Dan tanpa sadar, bibirku pun membentuk seulas senyum. Mataku terpaku pada wajahnya, kurasakan wajahku menghangat.

Dimanapun ia berada, aku selalu mencuri pandanganku ke arahnya. Saat ia tersenyum, saat ia berbicara dan saat ia memanggil namaku. Kurasakan begitu indah namaku saat ia mengucapkannya. Benakku memohon agar ia terus memanggil namaku. Karena perasaan ini, debaran jantung ini dan wajahku yang menghangat, merupakan perasaan yang sangat indah. Aku tak paham, perasaan apakah ini. Tapi aku tak peduli, dan aku tak ingin tahu. Yang kutahu hanyalah, aku masih ingin merasakan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi.

Saat dirinya berada jauh dariku, tanganku seolah ingin menjangkaunya. Pikiranku tak terkendali, dan mulutku membisikkan kalimat,

"Aku ingin menjadi istrimu,"

Aku tersentak. Aku menutup mulutku. Kurasakan wajahku memerah.

Kenapa?

Kenapa mulutku mengatakan hal itu?

Kenapa mulutku membisikkan kalimat memalukan seperti itu?

Akalku menyesal karena telah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan lega dalam hatiku. Aku begitu bodoh. Barulah saat itu aku menyadari, kenyataan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta. Dan aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Ia masih sama seperti biasa. Lembut dan ramah kepadaku. Hatiku sesak. Hatiku sakit.

"Tolong jangan berlaku baik padaku. Karena aku pasti menginginkan lebih darimu," jeritku dalam hati.

Tapi ia tidak peduli. Atau mungkin karena ia tidak paham. Betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Betapa hatiku sakit karenanya. Karena aku tahu, ia hanyalah bersikap ramah kepadaku. Ia tak akan pernah merasakan hal yang kurasakan. Hatinya tidak akan merasa sakit karena berada di dekatku.

Wajahnya akan selalu bahagia. Bibirnya pun akan selalu tersenyum.

Tetapi tidak bagiku.

Hatiku terasa sakit karena wajahnya. Dan air mataku akan menetes karena senyumannya. Semua itu dikarenakan ia tidak akan pernah merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kurasakan.

Tapi, aku boleh mencintaimu dalam hatiku, kan?

Aku tak akan meminta lebih.

Asalkan aku bisa mencintaimu di dalam hatiku saja, semua itu adalah kemewahan yang nyata bagiku.

Tapi, Tuhan seakan tidak mengizinkannya.

Saat itu adalah saat yang damai. Kita bercengkarama dengan kawan-kawan yang lain. Membicarakan masalah cinta yang menggoda. Saat itulah seakan petir menyambarku. Pandanganku gelap, tatapanku kosong dan aku tak mampu memikirkan apapun.

"Hei, kalian sudah dengar? Len sudah memiliki tunangan," Neru menjeritkan berita itu dihadapan semua orang.

Pandanganku segera teralih ke wajahnya. Berharap bahwa semua ini tidak benar. Tapi yang kudapatkan hanyalah wajahnya yang tersenyum. Ia tidak membenarkan, tetapi ia juga tidak menampik berita itu.

"Semuanya telah berakhir," bisik hatiku.

"Ia tidak membenarkan, kau masih bisa berharap atas cintanya," akalku menjerit.

"Tidak ada lagi harapan," jerit hatiku.

"Tak ada yang tidak mungkin," bantah akalku.

Aku menutup mataku, menghembuskan napasku. Aku membuka mataku dan kembali mengarahkan pandanganku padanya. Ia tengah dikelilingi para sahabatnya, kerepotan dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi. Bibirku membentuk seulas senyum.

Mengapa aku tersenyum?

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Setelah itu, semua tidak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya.

Setiap aku menulikan telingaku, setiap aku berusaha membohongi diriku, seakan berita itu selalu menghampiriku. Kawan-kawan terus menggoda dirinya. Ia tersenyum bahagia, lebih bahagia dari yang pernah kulihat.

Saat itulah aku membisikkan dalam diriku. Sejak awal, semua ini hanyalah keegoisanku semata. Karena ia tak pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

Ia menyapaku. Aku tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Ia menghampiriku. Aku menghindar, berpura-pura tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Ia memanggil namaku. Namun kurasakan, hatiku sakit dan pedih mendengarnya.

"Tuhan, kumohon. Perasaan ini sangat sakit dan menyiksaku,"

Dan Tuhan pun menjawab doaku.

Ia tak lagi menyapaku. Ia tak lagi menghampiriku. Bahkan ia tak lagi memanggil namaku. Aku bersikap dingin. Menyadari keberadaannya, tapi menahan diriku untuk berdekatan dengannya. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menjauh dariku, mengacuhkan keberadaanku.

Tak ada lagi senyumnya padaku.

Tak ada lagi wajah bahagianya padaku.

Dan tak ada lagi ia yang memanggil namaku dengan riang.

Semuanya telah berakhir.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Disinilah kami berada.

Kami duduk bersisian. Waktu menunjukkan bahwa kami telah duduk bersama selama 15 menit, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kami akan bertukar sapa. Aku terdiam, ia pun terdiam. Tak ada tukar sapa, tak ada seulas senyum. Dingin dan datar, itulah yang kurasakan. Aku memandangnya dari ekor mataku, tatapannya tegas ke arah depan. Aku menghembuskan napasku, suasana yang kaku dan dingin.

Tak disangka, 60 menit telah berlalu, tetapi kami belum bertukar sapa satu kalipun. Aku tak paham, kenapa kawan-kawanku menempatkan tempat dudukku di sebelah dirinya. Aku tak suka suasana kaku ini, tapi aku tak mau bertukar sapa dengan dirinya. Hanya duduk disebelahnya saja jantungku berdetak cepat, hati ini juga terasa sakit dan sedih. Tapi semua itu dapat kututupi dengan senyum palsuku.

Akhirnya semua acara ini berakhir. Aku bangkit, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya. Kami berpisah dengan arah yang berbeda. Aku melangkah ke sisi kananku, sementara ia melangkah ke arah sisi kirinya. Acara telah berakhir, tapi kami tidak saling menyapa satu kalipun.

Aku melangkahkan kaki, mendesahkan napasku. Tanpa sengaja air mataku telah menetes. Saat ini hatiku merasa sedih dan terluka. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menyembuhkan hati ini. Atau mungkin hati ini tidak akan pernah sembuh?

Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu.

Kembali aku melangkahkan kakiku. Pandanganku menyapu angkasa.

"Hari ini cuaca mendung," gumamku pelan.

.

.

_Mencintaimu bukanlah suatu kesalahan dalam hidupku. Mencintaimu adalah sebuah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Terima kasih karena telah mengajarkanku makna cinta. Teruslah tersenyum. Karena engkau adalah cinta terindah yang pernah kurasakan._

_.  
_

_.  
_

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N:  
**_silahkan reviewnya~  
_


End file.
